


Chocolate Mustache

by thebest_medicine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Oneshot, Stony - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Steve and Tony share hot chocolate together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: hot cocoa

“Ah, it’s so hot!” Tony sputtered as he tried to take a sip of the hot chocolate Steve had made for them.

Steve smiled as he quietly drank his own. “It’s not that bad.” He pointed out after a drawn out swallow.

“Yeah, well you know what is bad?” Tony raised a brow at him. “Your chocolate mustache.”

“My what?”

Tony pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of Steve and showing it to him. A chocolate milk mustache covered the skin above his upper lip.

“Wow, I look just like you now.” Steve snickered.

“What?!” Tony snorted. “Take that back!”

“No way!” Steve grinned smugly. “I’m Tony Stark, I’m such a genius. Look at my mustache!” Steve mocked.

“You are such an asshole.” Tony growled, setting his cup down. He snatched the cup from Steve’s hands, and then he lunged, the two of them tumbling to the floor.

“No wait-“ Steve cried.

“You deserve this you jerk!” Tony announced before tickling all over Steve’s midsection. He skirted a few fingers up to Steve’s neck too.

“Hahahahaha- no!”

“Take back what you said then!”

“No! Hahahahaha! It’s truhuhue!”

“Then prepare to die of laughter!” Tony cracked his knuckles before making short work of what was left of Steve’s defenses, leaving the poor captain in a puddle of giggles warmer than hot chocolate.


End file.
